


Pockets

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda always has his hands in his pockets. Kaiba wants him to put them somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone pointed out how Honda always has his hands in his pockets, and I couldn't resist.

Kaiba took for granted that Honda had a sixth sense when it came to knowing when he wanted attention. He was used to having Honda interrupt him, unasked, with his antics when he truly needed a distraction and didn’t want to admit it. He was also used to enjoying Honda as a distraction when he didn’t particularly need one.

He was paying for it now that Honda’s sixth sense seemed to have suddenly deserted him. Now Kaiba had no idea how to show Honda that he needed to wake up and come lavish Kaiba with the attention that he craved. Not that Kaiba would ever say it directly.

Honda lounged, sprawled out on his half of the couch, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he watched Kaiba. He looked downright sleepy, and not at all about to obey Kaiba’s silent commands.

Kaiba’s irritation was building by the minute. He was going to have to do something.

Kaiba leaned over Honda, putting his hands squarely in Honda’s lap. “What are you doing?” He let his hands wander over Honda’s legs until they were covering Honda’s hands through his pants.

“Nothing.” Honda shrugged unconcernedly.

Kaiba grumbled, because that ‘nothing’ Honda was doing was the whole problem. He considered climbing directly into Honda’s lap to get a reaction. The problem was that if he didn’t get the hint after drastic measures like that Kaiba wasn’t sure he could live it down.

“Could you at least take your hands out of your pockets and pretend you’re happy to see me?”

“I am happy to see you.”

Kaiba looked from Honda’s face to his lap and back again. He snorted in disbelief. If Honda was so happy to see him, he should get up and do something about it. He should not be lying there looking completely unaffected.

Kaiba sat down sulkily beside Honda. After another minute of watching Honda without getting a reaction he turned he back on his disappointing partner. “You could at least take your hands out of your pockets,” he repeated.

In response, Honda laid one hand on Kaiba’s shoulder and started to massage it. Kaiba smirked in anticipation. Honda leaned forward to kiss the back of Kaiba’s neck, and Kaiba fully expected him to make up for his former, unsatisfactory behavior.

Instead Honda took his hand away, and didn’t put it anywhere else. He nuzzled his lips and nose against the back of Kaiba’s neck, but Kaiba didn’t think this alone was enough. He wanted Honda to be using his hands.

Kaiba looked back over his shoulder. Honda’s hands were back in his pockets. He seemed to be trying to lean back casually against the armrest and lean forward to nibble the back of Kaiba’s neck at the same time.

Kaiba was not amused. “Do something, or I’ll kick you out,” he demanded, giving up completely on subtle hints.

“I am,” Honda said, swiping his tongue at Kaiba’s earlobe.

Kaiba was running very thin on patience. “Hands,” he insisted.

Honda pulled first one hand, then the other, from his pockets with obvious reluctance. He ran them over Kaiba’s shoulders and down his arms as if not sure what to do with them.

It was far better than no touch, but as Kaiba was used to getting far more deliberate touches from Honda he still did not consider it satisfactory. He was used to Honda touching him firmly, and confidently, and getting his hands everywhere. He would not settle for this half-hearted act.

Kaiba was fed up. He grabbed Honda’s arms and pulled them around himself to give him some idea of what to do with his hands. Honda pulled Kaiba back practically into his lap, and nipped playfully at his ear. Kaiba allowed himself a smug smile. This was much better.

After a minute, Honda’s hands started to migrate downwards. He caressed Kaiba’s belt in passing before slipping hands into his lap.

“Mm,” Kaiba purred in anticipation, tipping his head back onto Honda’ shoulder.

Honda’s hands rubbed up over Kaiba’s hips and slipped right into his pockets. He grabbed Kaiba’s hips lightly for a moment, then let his hands go still against Kaiba’s legs.

Kaiba waited expectantly for a moment, but Honda’s hands didn’t move.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Honda propped his chin on Kaiba’s shoulder and answered, “My hands are cold.”

Kaiba waited a second to see if Honda would do something to placate him, sure he was joking. The hands didn’t move. Honda seemed perfectly content as he was, though Kaiba certainly wasn’t even close to satisfied.

This was no fun at all. “I hate you.”


End file.
